death games
by khionegoddessofsnow
Summary: what will happen when the "N.C.I.S crew lives in districts but are chosen for the games? Read to find out P.S I suck at summaries.
1. The reaping

I do not own Hunger games or NCIS. 

...Chapter 1...

Zivas pov:

My hands were shaking as I slipped into my shabby dress, Death that is what I was dressing up for. Death. That was the only reason why the whole district would be lining up in time square. District 12 is the least popular district to the capitol and this year is Quarter quell and twice the amount of tributes would be chosen to go to the hunger games. Me and my best friends, Katniss and Gale look at each other, this will probally be the year that we go in, but for our siblings, Rory, Tali, and Prim it will be less likely, there names have only been put in once my name has been in 78, Gale 68, and Katniss 100. As I put up my hair I wonder what the capitol thinks when the person they vote to die,wins. The winner has to be from 12 this year because many of us are starving and , Katniss,Gale, And I hunt But we do not get that much. We met each other in the woods when they got caught in my nets. Gale has nicknamed Katniss catnip and me daggers because Katniss whispered when she said her name and I'm Trained with daggers since I was 2. I'm as dangerous as a pack of Wolves and mutts combined, Katniss never misses with her bow and Gale is supreme with Javelins. Together we are unbeatable.

Gales pov:

I watch Ziva Climb into her dress, She is has long silky black hair, white skin,and chestnut colored eyes. She is under confident but very brave. As I recall I met her and Katniss in the woods,I was spying on them after Ziva found my traps and set them of by lightly touching them with her foot and jumping away. Then I stupidly made Katniss think I was a deer with camo. Ziva saw this and began silently stalking us in a tree while we got caught up in one of Zivas traps. I asked Katniss what her name was and she flushed red with embarrassment and whispered in such a low voice "My name is...Katniss." I thought she said Catnip so I decided that was her nickname. Katniss is tall And beautiful like Ziva but her hair stops half way down her back and is dirty brown. Her eyes are dark grey. Usually she is very intimidating but when she is embarrassed her tanned face turns dark red and she blabbers on and on about what ever is happening in Seam. The reading of the card is today and I'm wanting to see which four people are going to the hunger games.

I have never feared the games And I never will.

Katniss pov:

I use to think I was the only one doing illegal things, That I was the only one that could use a weapon, That I was the only one with snares and hunting supplies, Well now I know I am not. Gale and Ziva, were also in on it and I did not know until I was introduced to one of Zivas snares with now we are best friends and trust each other on almost every thing. I use to wish the games would disappear but now there is no use because they will be there in my whole life,my childerns lives,and my grand childerns.

**this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. sorry about the short pov! please write comments and keep reading I will try to update it very soon. I will answer questions if you reveiw and I hope you like it so far!**

**Love** gogogirly3345.


	2. Gale Im scared

I do not own Hunger games or NCIS. 

...Chapter 1...

**Zivas pov:**

My hands were shaking as I slipped into my shabby dress, Death that is what I was dressing up for. Death. That was the only reason why the whole district would be lining up in time square. District 12 is the least popular district to the capitol and this year is Quarter quell and three girls and two boys would be chosen to go to the hunger games. Me and my best friends, Katniss and Gale look at each other, this will probally be the year that we go in, but for our siblings, Rory, Tali, and Prim it will be less likely, there names have only been put in once my name has been in 78, Gale 68, and Katniss 100. As I put up my hair I wonder what the capitol thinks when the person they vote to die,wins. The winner has to be from 12 this year because many of us are starving and , Katniss,Gale, And I hunt But we do not get that much. We met each other in the woods when they got caught in my nets. Gale has nicknamed Katniss catnip and me daggers because Katniss whispered when she said her name and I'm Trained with daggers since I was 2. I'm as dangerous as a pack of Wolves and mutts combined, Katniss never misses with her bow and Gale is supreme with Javelins. Together we are unbeatable.

**Gales pov:**

I watch Ziva Climb into her dress, She is has long silky black hair, white skin,and chestnut colored eyes. She is under confident but very brave. As I recall I met her and Katniss in the woods,I was spying on them after Ziva found my traps and set them of by lightly touching them with her foot and jumping away. Then I stupidly made Katniss think I was a deer with camo. Ziva saw this and began silently stalking us in a tree while we got caught up in one of Zivas traps. I asked Katniss what her name was and she flushed red with embarrassment and whispered in such a low voice "My name is...Katniss." I thought she said Catnip so I decided that was her nickname. Katniss is tall And beautiful like Ziva but her hair stops half way down her back and is dirty brown. Her eyes are dark grey. Usually she is very intimidating but when she is embarrassed her tanned face turns dark red and she blabbers on and on about what ever is happening in Seam. The reading of the card is today and I'm wanting to see which four people are going to the hunger games.

I have never feared the games And I never will.

**Katniss pov:**

I use to think I was the only one doing illegal things, That I was the only one that could use a weapon, That I was the only one with snares and hunting supplies, Well now I know I am not. Gale and Ziva, were also in on it and I did not know until I was introduced to one of Zivas snares with now we are best friends and trust each other on almost every thing. I use to wish the games would disappear but now there is no use because they will be there in my whole life,my childerns lives,and my grand childern.

This is why we stick with each other,to help each other through.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**District 12 pov:  
**As Effie trinket steps on stage we all just stare while she goes on about the dark ages and how we are so lucky to be alive. Then she looks around kinda nervous and stammers "quiet ones aren't you" and goes to read who will go and fight to there death...

**Zivas pov: **

As Effie picks two cards for the girls I pray "do not let it be me or Katniss or Tali or Prim" Then Effie say's "the girls from 12 will be Tali David, Madge undersee, and Prim Everdeen!" I look at Katniss and we both scream " I volunteer" Effie looks shocked and says "Uh... come on up then! Here we have it! district 12's first double volunteers!" Me and Katniss stumble up on to the platform and hold hands shakily and watch Madge walk on stage . Effie goes over to the boys jar and exlaims "Well Here are the boys for twelve! She picks two cards from the bottom. They are...Tony Danozo and Peeta Mellark. I have met Tony was tall strong and very, very I have never seen nor heard of Peeta Melark but as it turns out he is a baker and is blonde with blue eyes


End file.
